


三厂脑洞07

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [35]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 污水处理厂级别的脑洞，特别糟糕，特别脏，特别雷。包括但不限于：JXB48兄弟搞百合，GHY48双飞JXB48，BDSM，DOM/SUB，ABO，不带侮辱意味的侮辱性称呼/行为。看完了警告继续往下看被雷到的不要骂我，骂自己去。





	三厂脑洞07

GV世界的大家的一些信息。顺便说三厂设定是只有JXB和GHY的群P世界，连无脸路人都是他们两个，是未来要演出的角色。

年龄还是按照一厂的顺序。  
进公司的顺序就是明轩-伯邑考-展耀-谅谅-高访-高阳-庄森-司澄-威廉-林泽-片羽-杨戟。  
男优方面，白羽瞳-林耀正-齐勋是常驻的，陈斌也是常驻，但是是bi，但是三厂世界只有JXB和双性JXB，所以陈斌这个bi也不是很认真的那种。然然小花属于成年后毕业来打工赚零花钱，彭越也是兼职过来玩玩。

明轩拍片以前都没有系列，就是比较正常的剧情+sex，也没非常过分的玩法，阿黑颜更是很少。而且明轩性格上比较严，花絮也不会很开玩笑，又是个不爱社交网络的人，所以虽然喜欢他的人很多，大家都有点觉得不可亵玩只能对着片子撸这种。  
蓝爵来了之后就变成了异种奸专用，一下子从正常片拍触手片。  
《异种奸！洗脑苗床》之类的，很多。  
因为是被触手外星人玩弄，所以会加上一些很外星高科技的玩法，像是拔作本子里会出现的那种洗脑仪捆缚电击调教椅也有。  
有拍摄过弱电流刺激全身这种片子，最后当然是阿黑颜流口水眼泪一边潮吹一边射尿这样。也就只有明轩可以拍，因为明轩身体好嘛。

伯邑考一开始的系列也比较正常。《障月~质子の哀歌》，很唯美的将军和质子的爱情故事，但是是be。  
完结之后评论区哀鸿遍野，骂编剧，然后开了现代篇。就是现代皇室的长公主（？）和临时雇佣的保镖的故事，虽然也有波澜起伏，不过最后成功退隐山林，快乐隐居。  
伯邑考的话因为胸部比较大，还会产乳，拍摄必然会有乳摇镜头、挤奶play和喷奶。  
和谅谅的百合片也比较多，扶他百合这种。谅谅双性但是平胸...相对伯邑考是平胸啦！伯邑考又是巨乳。  
质子系列的现代篇也完结之后，观众表示还想看，就开了类似番外的一部完结一次的。  
《姬样の乳首凌虐地狱》之类的这种，总之就是玩兔兔乳。  
也是不爱社交网络的，不过比明轩好一点。

展耀本来只拍百合片，就是调教其他JXB，而且是上位者，S。语言调教加上行动调教，超辣的。  
后面考虑拓展SM片的时候找了白羽瞳，白羽瞳也是S，然后展耀喜欢他，就当M了。  
其实展耀本身就很M，只不过对着其他JXB嘛，肯定是S啦。  
系列就是《SCI：淫堕搜查官》系列五部，常年霸占榜首，还有黑暗搜查官和蜜恋警视厅这种。  
和白羽瞳确定关系就转幕后制作，不过百合片还是拍的，而且一年也有一部和白羽瞳的合作SM片。  
不是社交网络爱好者，但是会定期发一些有趣的东西。

谅谅就是龙神下来找雄性繁衍的。  
双性，特意开的扶他片，一开始是固定跟伯邑考合作，后面也有和别人，比如片羽。  
扶他片就是和伯邑考磨，然后磨完了两人唧唧蹭蹭，有插入但是很温柔那种，而且潮吹的次数比射精多多了，最后都是两人一身液体躺在那里抱着睡。  
本质其实是有点恶质的龙神，会玩弄扶他片的另一方的。  
因为龙受胎时间短，基本上揣一两个月就能生了，所以谅谅经常是孕肚拍片，久而久之，谅谅的孕肚也成了特点。  
孕肚乱交都是和GHY们。  
后面也会拍哺乳片，就谅谅和考考两个人喂小龙崽子吃奶这样。

高访和高阳是双胞胎。  
一开始也是只拍百合片，恶劣成熟的哥哥调教欺负呆萌搞笑的弟弟什么的。  
这两个人就算是和GHY拍片也是将对方放在第一位，花絮无时无刻不在cue对方。  
后面高访和然然拍了《我的年上碧池情人先生》系列之后，两个人合作百合片少了。高访就是主打熟女OL痴女这种，女王范儿碧池，三件套拍片是必备。  
高阳的话和林耀正搭档拍轻松搞笑的系列，大概就是那种一旦头发散下来眼镜摘掉就会从轻松剧情变成超黄暴剧情的类型。  
然后因为高阳一直是那种圆框眼镜状态，就有人怀疑高阳的H部分是高访拍的，结果高阳开了个直播。直播什么呢，直播洗头。在色情网站的直播平台，简直是一股泥石流。高阳一边洗头还一边怼观众，最后吹头发的时候那种又纯又欲的感觉是真的了。

庄森的系列一开始就很重口，没有普通的。  
庄森就是喜欢吞精这种，平时不拍片都会用精液美容！所以皮肤真的Q弹滑嫩。  
他的系列里基本每次都会吞超多精液或者被用精液灌入，精液浴或者被射尿这种都很常见。  
主要的系列就是医护系列啦。经常会在其他JXB的系列里出现。然后展耀被白羽瞳锁上之前，展耀调教庄森也是人气超高的百合片。

司澄是公司唯一的正常片担当。  
他的系列都很温柔，特别温馨，是那种让人看了想要去恋爱结婚然后和喜欢的人做爱的类型。  
不过每年也会出一部激烈型的，但是最后还是温柔就是了。  
司澄的评论区下面都是一水儿的自己被治愈了什么的。  
固定搭档是齐勋。

威廉是接展耀的SM系列的班。因为真的很清纯，又年纪小，和陈斌搭档一开始是《男子大生援交无惨实录》，就是威廉因为各种原因去援交结果反被玩弄，被捆起来塞后备箱啊或者野外做爱，甚至是地铁露出都有。  
和陈斌确定关系之后拍的是《新妻の淫狱修行》，大概就是小妻子威廉各种满足年长丈夫性需求的，真空围裙或者吃精液食物都有。因为有爱，所以特别逼真，评论区除了“我好了”就是“狗粮吃饱了”。  
因为威廉喜欢玩游戏，还开了个年更的系列《里の游戏世界！魔法使玩家VS魔王！》，就是那种R18的RPG设定，战败会被魔王无惨，然后读档重来，继续被无惨......不停被用各种方式玩弄。

林泽是真的接展耀的班了，都是走警花路线，不过不是猫鼠这种双警，而是和彭越一白一黑。  
雌堕系列刚开始，总之就是彭越的黑帮大佬调教小警花。

片羽的话只拍百合调教和扶他片。  
因为他没有自己的GHY嘛。  
百合片里会有一些侮辱性的动作啦，比如展耀扇片羽耳光，但是很轻的那种羞辱调教性质的。  
是个乖宝宝，花絮里会脸红。会说自己很憧憬哥哥们，展耀就会安慰他自己的GHY总会出现的这样。  
片羽的百合系列都是以凌辱调教为主，片羽哭哭的红眼眶是爆点。

杨戟就是人兽片。  
他的狗狗其实可以变成人形，就是GHY，只不过不方便，就一直狗狗状态。  
狗狗会有发情期，一开始就是杨戬解决的，最开始狗狗还会忍耐，但是发现怎样杨戬都会容忍之后就越来越过分了。  
拍片时候都是狗狗状态，平时做爱会让狗狗变成人形。  
想一下狗耳朵狗尾巴的GHY。  
杨戬其实不缺钱啦，是被谅谅骗去的。  
拍百合片的时候只有谅谅和伯邑考跟他拍，谅谅会被他玩到很惨这种，但是对伯邑考就比较尊重，毕竟大家都是封神人物嘛。


End file.
